1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports shoe, and more particularly to a soccer-style shoe, which has an injection molded sole that is molded to the inner sole and an injection molded cleats, as well as to methods and injection molds for manufacturing such a sports shoe.
2. The Prior Art
Known procedures for injection-molding and shaping material onto shoe uppers are used in the manufacture of sports shoes with injection-molded soles and injection-molded cleats as shown, for example, in German Patent No. 22 41 493 and German Patent No. 20 22 118. Injection molds used for these procedures include a bottom die and an additional counterpunch (if required), a last, and two side parts. The two side parts of the mold, in their closed position, limit the opening for the bottom die and counterpunch die. The last, after the uppers are attached, is placed onto the side parts of the, which are in the closed, position. The material for forming the soles is injected through sprue runners into the area of the opening which is defined by the side parts of the mold in their closed position, the bottom die and the counterpunch die or, respectively, the last with the attached uppers. The sole can consist of an outer sole, and an intermediate sole which are both formed in a special injection molding cycle.
Until now, sports shoes with an injection-molded sole and injection-molded cleats were made such that the cleats were first injection molded in a separate operation. Subsequently, the cleats were placed into recesses of a corresponding bottom die which subsequently worked together with the side parts of the mold and the last with the attached upper so that the cleats were placed against the inner sole of the sports or soccer shoe.
A soccer shoe or boot generally has at least three types of cleats which, until now, had to be inserted into the recesses of the bottom die with considerable manual effort. Furthermore, there was also a considerable storage problem for such cleats.